Poly(styrene-co-maleic anhydride) is a commercially available polymer which can be found in various grades and with maleic anhydride contents between 6 and 50% and molecular weights between 1000 and 300 000 g/mol. The high reactivity of the maleic anhydride groups in the copolymer toward nucleophilic reagents enables the manufacturing of new materials with a variety of functionalities depending on the desired application. Current uses of poly(styrene-co-maleic anhydride) derivatives include the treatment of paper, plastic, glass, nails, hair and other surfaces in order to improve the characteristics of these surfaces.
The present invention alms to provide modified forms of poly(styrene-co-maleic anhydride) which will allow it to be used in the same or other applications.